Sarria Ion
'This is what is known of Sarria Ion... So far.' Sarria is a Zenolian from the planet Zeno. She is also the Daughter of the Zenolian king Ren Ion. Sarria at a early age changed her form from the look of a normal Zenolian to look like a white Twi'lek so she could go with her father off world to see the rest of the galaxy. Even though Sarria may look harmless at first sight she can defend herself and even make an attacker think twice on attacking someone like her again. Sarria can at times be a little wild or crazy at times but after all she is still a kid by Zenolian standards as well just likes to have fun. Sarria's Powers and Abilities Sarria has many powers and abilities, most of which branch from her being a Zenolian and also from her ability to use Dark Energy Powers like her father as well being attuned to the Dark Side of the Force. 'List of Powers:' #Space-Time #Shape Shifting - Zenolian #Dark Energy - Zenolian #Light Energy #The Force - Zenolian #Mind Based Powers - Really Rare Zenolian power #Unknown 'List of Abilities:' #Ghost Based Abilities - Side effect from one sub-power of Time-Space #Survive Extreme Temperatures and Conditions - Zenolian #Unknown 'The Story of Sarria's Space-Time Powers' This is to help explain most of Sarria's powers at once: When Sarria was four, she found out she could control time and space but was very limited to how she could use them. Soon after she found out of the powers a being that was white and glowing really brightly appeared before Sarria and told her why she had those powers and what she was meant to become. The white being had then told Sarria to follow it in to a bright door that was covered in gold and silver. After they went thru the doorway Sarria saw many other beings that also had a white glow to them and the room they were in had many books that had gold on them as well as many different forms of clocks, Sarria had seen a doorway open and saw a room full of models of stars and planets as well as galaxies that moved on their own. One being came to Sarria and led her to a room with some other beings of different races of aliens some that she even knew what were called. The being told Sarria that this would be where she would learn how to control and use her powers wisely and that in time she would be a protector of this place. Over what would seem like years of training had passed and Sarria had mastered control of her powers and how and when to use them. The time came when Sarria wished that she could go home and see her father again. One of her masters had told her that she must stay here to help protect the place and to also keep learning but that there was a way she could still be with her father, but it would take a large amount of focus and training to use her powers to do this. Sarria told the being she will do it if it would allow her to see her father. What would seem like a decade passed when Sarria was finally able to try and use her powers in this strange way. Sarria started to try to focus on her powers first on time to the point when she saw the first being, she then focused on her powers of space to image herself there and to share her mind with it almost like it was really herself when in fact this was only a image of herself from her mind that had all the powers that she had but because this was an image from her mind this form of her could make it seem some times that Sarria had the powers of a ghost to people that see it. After all that was done Sarria made the image look like what she did at that point in time. Sarria then took control of the image she made as if it was herself and lived her life there but with every time that she would look like she was sleeping there she would really had her mind back at her true body learning more as well as training and when needed to protect that place. 'Sarria's Dark Form' Category:Twi'leks Category:Zenolians Category:Lifetime Members Category:Blademaster Category:Duelist Category:Hero of the 104th Category:Hero of Geonosis Category:Hero of Umbara Category:Hero of Ryloth Category:Saber Master Category:Sentinel Category:The Unyielding Category:Jedi General Category:Champion Racer Category:Female Characters Category:The Ion Family Category:Scientist Category:The Z-Templar Category:Master Builder Category:The Liberator Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Force Lords Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Runner Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Deck Officer